


Homesick

by DarkMoonMaiden



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonMaiden/pseuds/DarkMoonMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exhausting mission, Wade wants nothing more than to be home with Peter, but the universe seems to have decided to make that harder than it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> I started this when it was actually valentine's day, but I'm just now finishing it :"D it's just a silly, fluffy lil thing. Apologies for any grammatical errors!

Glaring at the ‘Departures’ screen as if it had personally offended him, Wade tapped his foot in annoyance and waited for Peter to answer his phone. A few feet away, a long line of angry passengers stood in front of a desk, where a harried man was checking on the status of other flights and available hotels.

“ _Hey, Wade_ ,” Peter answered warmly. “ _I thought you’d already left_.”

“Yeah, I thought I would’ve left by now, too,” he snarled. “My flight’s been cancelled because of some dumb maintenance thing. I’m waiting to see if they can get me on another flight, but it’s looking like I won’t be on one until tomorrow at the earliest.”

The whole mission had been a shit show. The weeklong assignment had quickly turned into a _two_ -week assignment, with barely any contact allowed with anyone. And the only ‘anyone’ that Wade had wanted to talk to was Petey, who should’ve been on the mission in the first place. The superhero had been forced to stay behind to work on a new prototype for Stark Industries.

And, just to top it all off, his flight had been cancelled, leaving him stuck in Tokyo. In theory, that could have been a great experience, but Wade was exhausted down to the bone, and wanted nothing more than to hide in his and Peter’s bed for a month.

“ _That sucks,_ ” Peter sighed after a moment. “ _I was excited to see you._ ”

“I know, I was, too,” Wade groaned, biting his lip to keep from screaming. He sat down on his bag, head banging against the wall behind him. “I hope you didn’t have any big plans for us.”

“ _N-no?_ ”

“Petey,” Wade drew out his name warningly.

_“Fine. I just had dinner reservations, but it’s totally fine.”_

_“_ Aw, man,” Wade whined. “It was probably for a super nice place, too, wasn’t it? Now I feel even more like shit. Thanks, babe.”

“ _Yeah, whatever_ ,” Peter snorted, and Wade could practically hear him shaking his head fondly. “ _I can just pick up some food and cook something nice for you when you get back, no big deal_.”

Wade couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose. “Maybe hold out on any cooking until I’m there with a fire extinguisher.”

“ _Oh, screw you._ You’re _the one who nearly burned down the apartment, not me_.”

“You’re not wrong, but that still doesn’t make you fuckin’ Gordon Ramsay--”

“ _Wait--hold on a second_ ,” Peter said. He leaned away from the phone, voice muffled as he talked to whoever was in the room with him. Wade anxiously waited, jiggling his knee in growing irritation.

“ _Tony and Bruce are waiting on me, I should go_ ,” Peter said, returning to Wade. “ _Can I call you back_?”

“I mean, I guess,” Wade sighed tightly, all of his earlier playfulness gone as he angrily rubbing the back of his neck.

_“Wade, if you want me to stay--”_

“No, it’s fine. Go talk to you _science bros_.” The words came out harsher than he had meant, and Wade immediately cringed, guilt settling in. He shouldn’t be taking his anger out on Petey, of all people. “That came out meaner than I meant it to.”

“ _I figured_ ,” Peter snorted, annoyance tingeing his voice. “ _Call me later when you have some new info on your flight_.”

“Wait--Petey!” Wade said desperately, stopping Peter from hanging up. “You’re the light of my life.”

“ _I love you, too, Wade_.”

“I’m sorry I’m all in a snoot right now. It’s just been a really long trip, and I wanna be home already.”

“ _It’s fine. I know you’re upset about this_. _But please don’t kill anyone--you’d just end up stuck there longer, and Fury would have kittens._ ”

“Oh, kittens! Do you think he’d let us keep one? I’ve always wanted a kitty. And one from him would be so cute and _grumpy_.”

“ _And probably try to claw your throat out in your sleep and lecture you for hours_ ,” Peter added with a snicker.

Wade pouted. “You ruin all of my fun,” he accused.

“ _That’s what I’m here for, darling_.” A far-sounding voice called for Peter again. “ _Look, I’m sorry, but I really do have to go now._ ”

Wade physically deflated. “Okay, baby. I’ll be home soon.”

“ _Alright. Be safe_.”

***

Wade laid down on his side, cuddled under the blankets and holding his tablet in front of his face. Back in New York, Peter had set up his laptop on the bed, angled so he and Wade could still see each other as he got ready for the day. On Wade’s screen, Peter was up and putting on a suit, struggling with buttoning up his shirt. He let out a large yawn, and Wade frowned.

“Have you not been sleeping?” he asked, accusation in his voice. “You need your beauty sleep or you’re gonna start lookin’ like me.”

“ _There’s been a lot of work to do at the lab_ ,” Peter defended himself. “ _Bruce and I have been staying late to make sure everything goes smoothly. We have a big project that we’re presenting, and I want everything to be perfect for it_.”

“Well, you can’t do your best work if you pass out from exhaustion,” Wade said with a huff. “If you keep doing this, I’m gonna go tattle to the good ol’ Cap, and have him drag you out of the labs by your ear.”

Peter laughed, shaking his head fondly. “ _I promise I’ll get into a better sleeping habit after all of this is done, okay? And I won’t pull another all-nighter for at least two weeks.”_

“That’s acceptable,” Wade sniffed. “I just worry about you, you dope.”

Peter’s face softened. “ _I know you do_ ,” he said affectionately, clumsily putting on his tie. “ _Do I look presentable_?” he asked, holding his arms out and twirling.

“You look like the hottest businessman in the office that has all of the secretaries swooning for him,” Wade assured him, drawing out another chuckle. “Do you have some kinda meeting today? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you actually willingly put on a suit. In fact, I didn’t even know you _owned_ one.”

“ _I didn’t until a few days ago_ ,” Peter said, straightening his jacket. “ _We're presenting that prototype that I was talking about._ _You know, the one with the engines for the Helicarrier with--”_

_“_ Ah, yes. The solar-powered spinney thing of death.”

Peter gave him a baleful look through the screen. “ _I’m not going to fight you on that. Anyways, Tony dragged me to a tailor and ordered me, like, four suits. It was ridiculous. The fittings took hours_.”

Wade whined in annoyance, rolling onto his stomach and pouting. “You should’ve done that when I was in town,” he moaned. “I would’ve loved to see you in all those suits. And, more importantly, I wanna be there so I can get you _out_ of those clothes.”

“ _You can do that all you want when you’re back_ ,” Peter teased.

Wade couldn’t help but feel a pang of homesickness at the reminder that he wasn’t with his boyfriend, that he couldn’t be there to hug him and kiss him like he wanted to.

“I miss you,” he murmured softly. “I wish you could be here with me right now.”

Peter gave him a small, sad smile, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling the laptop closer. “ _I miss you, too_ ,” he said. “ _But you’ll be home soon. And then we can spend all the time we want together._ ”

“Yeah, but it woulda been so _cool_ if you were here. We could’ve gone and had _real_ sushi. I know how much you love sushi. It would’ve been the most awesome way to spend Valentine’s Day.”

“We can go back some other time, when both of us aren’t busy,” Peter said. “We both deserve a vacation soon.”

“Agreed,” Wade hummed, fighting off a yawn. “Aren’t you gonna ask me what I’m wearing? That’s usually where these kinda phone calls go.”

“ _Our phone calls never end up like that_ ,” Peter responded dryly.

“In my dreams they do,” Wade said, fluttering his eyelashes. “It was a trick question, anyway. I’m not wearing anything.”

Peter flopped down on the bed, making the camera shake slightly. “Once again, not surprising,” he yawned.

Wade opened his mouth to make a lewd remark, but was interrupted by Peter’s phone pinging. Peter let out a frustrated huff before he fished it out of his pocket, unlocking it to read the message.

“ _I gotta go, the driver’s here_ ,” Peter said, standing up again. “ _You get some rest, okay? I’ll call when you wake up, or during your layover, or whatever. But try to get some sleep. I love you._ ”

“Love you, too,” Wade mumbled, ending the call.

He threw his phone onto the other side of the bed and buried his head into the pillows, trying not to think about how much he missed Peter and focus on sleeping.

***

Wade was running as soon as he was off the plane, searching desperately for the correct terminal and shouldering his heavy bag. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but he didn’t have time to even check who it was, letting the call go to voicemail. It was probably Fury or some X-Men calling to yell at him. _What a bunch of dicks._

In New York, Peter frowned as his call went to voicemail, hanging up before the automated message finished. He sighed, putting his phone away and plastering on a smile when one of the scientists came over to congratulate him.

He logically knew that Wade was probably still on the plane, but he’d been hoping that his boyfriend would have picked up so he could tell him the news. He’d wanted Wade to be the first one to hear that his innovation was going to be announced to the public and then put into mass production.

Peter was distracted from his moping by Bruce calling him over to talk with some other scientists, and tried to push the thoughts to the back of his mind.

***

After hours and hours of nonstop work and of staring at holograms of prototypes and sitting through dull meetings, Peter let out a relieved sigh when he saw that it was time to pick up Wade.

“Hey, I think I’m gonna call it quits for the day,” Peter told Bruce, shutting off his tablet and setting it on the table. “Wade’s plane should be landing in an hour, and I was going to go pick him up at the airport.”

“Oh, he was finally able to get on a flight?” Bruce asked, glancing up.

“Yeah. He had to fight tooth and nail, though, and barely made his connecting flight in London.”

“He must be exhausted,” Bruce said sympathetically. “You two have a nice night, okay? Get some rest and have a nice day together tomorrow. You look like you need it.”

“Thanks so much, Bruce,” Peter said sarcastically, grabbing his jacket. “You sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself.”

“Oh, before I forget,” Bruce stopped him before he could leave. “Tony said Happy would drive you guys back to your apartment. If you just call him, he’ll be here in a few minutes.”

“Really?” Peter asked, startled. “Uh, why?”

“An early Valentine’s present for the two of you,” Bruce shrugged. “And probably his emotionally constipated way of saying ‘good job’ for the work you did on that new project.”

“Bruce, I don’t think you can call some emotionally constipated when you can’t show anger without turning into the Hulk.” He laughed when Bruce chucked a pen at him, easily dodging it before getting into the elevator.

As promised, Happy was in front of the building within a few minutes of Peter calling him. The older man was chipper and pleased to see the young superhero, but blessedly recognized that Peter wasn’t in the mood for chitchat, and allowed the car to fall into a comfortable silence after the customary greetings were shared.

Even the excitement of seeing his boyfriend after two weeks wasn’t enough to fight off his exhaustion, and Peter was practically dozing on his feet as he waited for Wade, occasionally throwing a sleepy glare if someone bumped into him.

He saw the familiar scarred face appear in the crowds, though, and felt joy bubble up in his chest, overriding his exhaustion. Wade’s whole face lit up when he saw his boyfriend, and he rushed over.

Wade dropped his bags and threw his arms around Peter’s neck as soon as he was in proximity, hugging his boyfriend close. Peter stumbled but managed to regain his balance before they both fell, holding him close.

“You reek,” Peter told him, but refused to let go, tightening his arms around Wade’s waist.

“I haven’t showered for three days,” Wade responded honestly. “At least I changed into something not bloody while I was in Tokyo.”

Peter huffed out a laugh, pulling back to give him a lingering kiss. He pulled back and adjusted Wade’s hat so it was sitting low again to partially cover his face, knowing how self-conscious the mercenary got about his scars when he was in public.

“Let’s get home,” Peter said, picking up Wade’s bags and throwing them over his shoulder with ease. “Tony let me take one of the company cars.” Lacing his fingers with Wade’s, he led him to a waiting driver in front of a sleek, black car.

When they finally made it into the backseat, Peter practically fell on top of Wade, a leg thrown over him and face nuzzled into Wade’s shoulder.

“I didn’t get a chance to make dinner,” he mumbled into Wade’s neck. “I came from the labs straight here.”

“That’s fine,” Wade murmured, voice soft. “If you’re hungry, we’ll just order Chinese, okay? And then I’ll make you a big breakfast in the morning.”

“No, let’s just stay in bed all day tomorrow,” Peter insisted, kissing Wade’s jaw and grabbing his hand. “I’m not letting you go for at least twenty-four hours.”

“Then I can make Bob come over and cook us food. Breakfast in bed.”

Peter hummed. “That sounds wonderful.”

The rest of the ride was quiet, both of them content to hold each other until Happy announced that they’d arrived. Wade was half asleep as they took the elevator up to their floor, dropping his bags by the door with a vague grumble about how he would talk care of it later. Peter steered him towards the bathroom, helping him out of his clothes and into the shower.

They ended up foregoing eating, neither of them hungry. Freshly showered and dressed in clean pajamas, Wade stumbled into the bedroom, finding Peter already in bed with the covers pulled back. Wade face planted onto the pillow, making his boyfriend bounce and chuckle. He reached out and turned off the bedside light before rolling over and yanking Peter up against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Wade was out within seconds, sleeping deeper than he had the whole time he was gone. He woke up what felt like only a few seconds later to sunlight brightening the whole room and Peter’s foot absently stroking his leg. Opening his eyes further, he saw Peter was absently typing on his phone.

Wade playfully bit his boyfriend’s shoulder, starting a shriek of surprise out of Peter. Wade couldn’t help but laugh, pushing Peter’s phone away and pulling Peter closer.

“Pay attention to me,” he whined. “Your phone can wait. It’s a Sunday, and it’s _Valentine’s Day_.”

“I just need to send this one e-mail and then I’m all yours, alright?” Peter said, giving him a quick kiss and returning to his phone. “I have a big project that’s going to get released to the public soon, and I need to make sure everything’s going smoothly.”

“Oh?” Wade hummed. “What kind of project? Is it the spinney one?”

“Yeah, it’s the spinney one,” Peter said. “But I don’t wanna talk about work right now. I just want to spend time with you.”

Wade couldn’t hide the wide grin that spread over his face, and he nuzzled closer, content to doze until Peter was done with his work. Peter tossed away his phone when he was done and turned around to face Wade.

“Coffee?” Peter offered, making a move to stand up. “And then a movie in bed?”

“I thought you wanted me to stay in bed with you all day,” Wade complained, pushing Peter back down. “I was all set on the idea.”

“Well, maybe I didn’t think the logistics of that through,” Peter grinned, showing off his dimples. “We didn’t eat last night, and he both need food. How about coffee, breakfast, and then back to bed? Okay?”

“It sounds glorious,” Wade confirmed after a moment of playful deliberation. “I’ll make bacon and pancakes.”

They didn’t get moving right away, choosing instead to lazily exchange kisses and touches before stumbling into the kitchen. Peter plastered himself on Wade’s back as the scarred mercenary stood in front of the stove, flipping pancakes.

Peter pressed a kiss to the center of Wade’s back. “I’m glad you’re home, Wade,” he told him, the honesty of his voice making Wade blush.

The man leaned back against his boyfriend’s chest. “I’m happy to be home, too,” he replied softly. He felt Peter’s grin pressed against his spine.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated. If you have any prompts for me or just wanna chat, message me on tumblr: continuitygains.tumblr.com


End file.
